Bloom Fenton
by kellym01
Summary: danny reveals his secret to only be rejected he then flees to live with bloom, his sister who he hasn't seen since she left for college 5 years ago what will happen read to find out i don't own danny phantom or winx club plz R
1. Chapter 1

Danny lay in bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about his family and his secret. Jazz had knew and she was fine with it, so maybe his parents would be. Danny then slid out of bed and began to leave his room when he saw a picture next to his computer it was of him and his two sisters, he was in the middle jazz was on his left and bloom was on his right, he picked the picture up and ran his hand over bloom's part of the picture, he hadn't seen her for five years, she is seven years older than him, she left for college and has yet to come back. Danny sighed as he remembered all the good times they had before putting the picture down and leaving the room. He then headed down stairs to where he found his parents sitting on the couch.

"mom dad I have something to tell…err…show you " Danny said nervously. The rings then formed around Danny and transformed him into Danny phantom.

"ghost they both yelled as they got their weapons out and started aiming and firing at Danny, thankfully though he managed to dodge them all and fly through the wall and went up into the night sky, Danny then just flew in circles around amity park for a while trying to think where he could go, his parents now knew what he was and hated him, if he stayed in amity park no matter what they'd find him, Danny then thought of uncle Vlad and shuddered knowing what he was like there was no telling how much of a fruit loop he could really be, that left but one place he could think of, Danny then flew down to the roof of his house and became invisible before going intangible and poking his head through the roof and saw no one was in his room he then glided down to his desk and opened a draw, pulled out a piece of paper and closed the draw before flying out of the house again and reading the address on the piece of paper, bloom had sent him a letter of her new address in case they wanted to go visit. Danny then flew off into the distance.

Gardenia…

Bloom had bought an apartment to live in when she wasn't teaching at alfea or with her friends, bloom was currently showering, when she heard footsteps outside of the bathroom, she then closed her eyes and listened, someone was in her apartment. Bloom then turned the shower off and stepped out of it and put her dressing gown on, she then braced herself ready to transform at the slightest sign of trouble, she then twisted the door knob and pushed the door open and saw someone sat down on a seat in the living area looking like they were waiting for someone. "who are you, why are you here?" bloom demanded.

He then turned round to see bloom and stood up "hi bloom its me Danny" Danny said as he waved hello.

"Danny this is certainly unexpected my you've grown how long has it been 5 years…so what brings you here?" bloom asked unable to stop smiling as she embraced Danny in a hug, they then parted.

"I had a bit of a fall out with mum and dad and got sort of kicked out but before I left I took the letter you sent us and found this address" Danny explained.

"kicked out? I'll have a chat with them" bloom said.

"no…maybe you should leave it a while give them time to cool off" Danny said beginning to get nervous, bloom then smiled and nodded.

"well my friends will be coming soon better make a call and tell them you here" bloom said as she left the room to use her phone.

2 hours later…

There was a knock at the door and bloom went to open it. Danny then turned to see several girls come in "hi guys, I'd like to you meet my brother Danny Fenton I haven't seen him for 5 years" bloom said as she indicated to Danny "Danny I'd like you to meet musa, Stella, Layla, Techna, flora and Roxy" bloom said as she indicated to each of the girls, most of them all looked bloom's age, however, the one known as Roxy was about Danny's height and a few years older than him.

An hour later…

The winx were in bloom's bedroom while Danny was watching TV "bloom how come you never mentioned Danny before" musa asked her.

" I don't get on with my parents with their obsession with ghosts got too much to handle when my powers starting acting up they even thought I was a ghost until I went to alfea" bloom replied.

"does he have magic?" Roxy asked and everyone turned to her. "well he is related to you".

"it is possible even though I was born on sparx as in order to get me into a family I was given some of their genes and some of mine went into the descendants born after I arrived" bloom answered. The girls then exited the bedroom and saw that Danny was watching the news a story then came on about amity park.

"breaking news ghosts attacking amity park and the teen ghost fighting hero Danny phantom is reluctant appeared" a picture then appeared showing the ghost boy in mid flight, bloom's eyes then widened and fuelled her eyes with the dragon fire's energy and looked at Danny and saw his aura was infected, not quite human, she then took one last glance at the image before it vanished to show ghosts attacking amity park and saw the aura around the ghost boy, bloom's eyes then returned to normal, she then used her powers to see the spirit of Danny's emotions and thoughts above him and saw the left half of it looked like Danny and the other half looked like Danny phantom, his emotions were all in a whirl guilt, sadness, regret, anger, fury, heart brake and so much more all mixed together she could see Danny was unsure of himself what he should do and who he really was, all bloom could see in Danny's thoughts was a decision in the centre of these emotions return home and help them or start a new and not live in fear of been ripped a part molecule by molecule. Bloom then looked at Danny with a thoughtful look, she had to be gentle and cautious when confronting him, he is in the same position as she was in her first year not knowing who she really was and what she should do. She had to show Danny that he is both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom not one or the other, she had to show him who he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Danny moved in with bloom. Bloom and Danny were the only ones currently there, news about ghosts and amity park hadn't stopped. "Danny why don't we go and help them?" bloom asked as watched people running and screaming.

"how can we help?" Danny asked as he glared at the TV.

"Danny you know how we can help them after all your not exactly helpless" bloom then said, Danny began to sweat as he wondered what bloom was getting at, did she know. Bloom then saw Danny's fear, it wasn't time to tell him yet "come on lets go pay mom and dad a visit" bloom then said and Danny began to sweat even more as he went pale, bloom then went outside and went around a corner and summoned a black Porsche she then drove it round front and called Danny out, who simply slouched as he slowly walked outside to meet bloom, his eyes then went wide as he gasped when he saw what bloom was driving, he had never seen that before, he then slipped into the passenger seat and did his belt up, bloom then hit the gas and sped off in the direction of amity park, Danny couldn't stop shaking for the entire trip he was terrified all his enemy's were on a rampage and his parents were trying to kill him. Bloom noticed this and felt her anger boil, their parents would try to kill Danny for something that wasn't his fault in fact it was their fault in the first place and why should he have to pay for their mistakes, bloom then took a ear piece out of the glove compartment and placed it in her left ear, just in case she needed backup.

A couple hours later…

They entered gardenia and Danny's ghost sense instantly started going crazy, they then entered the centre of the town which was within a ghost shield, even though their was fully operational ghost portal inside the Fenton's house they think this would keep ghosts out, bloom then stopped in front of the Fenton's house. Bloom then slip out of her car and shut the door and Danny did the same and they approached the house, bloom then knocked on the door and it opened to reveal her mother in her jump suit holding a ecto gun pointed at her, bloom didn't even flinch but Danny hid behind her without maddi's notice.

"who are you?" she barked.

"what's wrong don't you recognise your own daughter?" bloom asked calmly, and maddi's eyes instantly widened and she stepped back to let bloom in and as soon as she entered with Danny close behind her maddi saw Danny and aimed the gun out him and got ready to fire, when it suddenly got hot, really hot and it began to burn her hands and she dropped it and bloom glared at her. "no guns he's your son" bloom snapped and waved her hand in front of maddi when she was about to explain, their was a meeting of the towns folk in the living room. "Danny do you have files on all those ghosts?" bloom asked.

"yeah their on my computer and jazz's laptop" Danny answered.

"go get them and bring them down we may need them to fight these ghosts off" bloom explained as she took a seat on the sofa, everyone then stopped talking and turned to her.

"hey you like football?" dash asked as he approached her, as tried to flirt with her.

"get lost Baxter I'm out of your league and besides I'm engaged" bloom said with a calm tone as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"well I bet he's a wimp like fenturd" dash said.

"don't you dare insult my brother" bloom hissed and dash's eyes widened.

"what your that wimps sister?" dash gawked. Bloom then saw the look on his face and decided to mess with his head some more, she knew how much he bullied Danny from when she lived their and from what Danny had told her during that week.

"yeah and I'm loaded" bloom said and dash just gave her a look of disbelief until bloom fetched a ruby out of her pocket and hitting it on the wall to show it was real before putting it back in her pocket, dash then fainted, his world and reality just shattered, the nerd he'd been wailing on for years not only had two hot sisters but one of his sisters were completely loaded.

Danny then entered holding jazz's computer her then passed it to bloom and pulled up ghost files and one of them caught her eye.

Name: Ember

Gets her power from chanting, hypnotises teens with her music.

Known associates: young blood, ghost band

Bloom then smirked she knew the perfect person to take this ghost on, "guys I think it's time to get rid of these ghosts" bloom declared.

"and how do you plan to do that?" lancer yelled.

"I'm calling in some backup, if ghosts begin attacking this place start using the ecto weapons, they maybe able to get through the ghost shield especially if the ghost king is awakened" bloom replied before taking Danny's hand dragging him outside.

"why do you need me?" Danny asked beginning to get nervous.

"you know why Danny I'm not stupid now go ghost we'll need it" bloom said and ran off before Danny could ask a single question. Bloom then found her way to a roof top and saw ghost's going about causing mayhem, the first ghost to approach her, was a…disappointment, bloom was hoping to get some of the strong ghosts out of the way while she still had the advantage of surprise, it was the box ghost, bloom just looked at him. "what the hell" bloom sighed before yelling "magic winx" (why go full power on the such a weak link) bloom was then in her basic fairy form and stared at the wide eyes ghost before shooting a small ball of fire at him that sent him flying off, bloom then turned back to the ghosts and looked for a target.

"and what have we hear a little girl who thinks she can jam with the band" ember taunted from behind bloom before striking her with a power chord bloom was fell off the building from the force of the attack but simply took flight and glared at ember when another sound wave came only this time it hit ember knocking her over, bloom then turned to her left and saw musa in her basic fairy form.

"hey musa" bloom called.

"yo bloom what's up" musa responded, they then noticed ember getting back up and glaring at musa, she then sent a power chord in her direction only to have musa absorb it and smirk before flying down to the roof "time for a beat down" musa yelled before stamping her foot sending sound waves through the roof and hitting ember.

"what the but my attack should have sent you flying" ember yelled,

"hey ember meet musa thee fairy of music" bloom introduced.

"that means music only makes me stronger and all your attacks are basically music" musa added before summoning two giant, floating, purple speakers on either side of ember which were throwing sonic waves at her causing her to fall to her knees and grip her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ember then struck a chord on her guitar and hit the speakers which faded upon impact of the strike. Ember rose to her feet and ran towards musa swinging her guitar like a weapon. Musa then simply fluttered her wings and dodged all the attacks before hitting either side of embers head at once sending sonic waves into her ears and sending her into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile…

Stella had just arrived to the party, bloom had called the winx club members with her ear piece. Stella then found herself confronted on the ground by a rebellious looking ghost on a motor bike, who smirked at seeing her, "shadow" he ordered and the shadow beneath him soon arose into a demonic like form and headed strait for Stella.

"magic winx" she yelled, bloom had instructed them to only use their basic forms unless it was an emergency or she said otherwise, they couldn't afford to give their enemies too much info on them, if they knew how powerful they really were they would band together and no one could stop that not even the ghost king did. Stella then began to glow and forced the shadow back with just her transformation, she then held her sceptre up and pointed it at the shadow who didn't seem phased by it, the shadow then charged at her again, Stella made her sceptre begin to glow and shot orbs of light at the ghost, the shadow was burnt by every orb that even skimmed it, Johnny 13 then started his bike up and went full speed at Stella who flew out of the way only to be hit from behind by the shadow and struck the ground like a meteor, she then weekly looked over her shoulder to see the motor bike about to crush her, Stella couldn't even move from that hit and she was running out of options. 'enchantix" Stella yelled before glowing brightly, blinding john and shadow for a second which was all she needed to reduce in size and get out of the way. Johnny then looked around and couldn't see her.

"where did she go" Johnny huffed as he looked around, he didn't notice the now tiny Stella fly past him and up above him before glowing as brightly as she could and returning to her original size and shining a light so bright that shadow separated into small shadows and disappearing "shadow" Johnny yelled as he watched shadow disappear and turned back to glare at Stella. "who are you?" Johnny roared at Stella.

"I am Stella the fairy of the shinning sun" Stella declared as she lit all the shadows with her glowing form.

A few minutes later in the sky…

Johnny on his bike was fighting Stella in her enchantix and ember with her guitar was fighting musa in her basic winx form, musa then hit ember with a sonic wave and Stella hit Johnny with her sunburst. Ember and Johnny then flew back, Johnny off his bike and struck each other back to back they then looked at each other over their shoulders and they both smirked "wanna swap dance partners?" ember asked smirking and they then switched and Johnny hopped back on his bike and charged towards musa as musa headed towards Stella already ready to strum her chords.

"shadow get her" Johnny yelled and moments later his shadow reappeared not exactly looking happy, the shadow then charged at musa.

"sonic blast" musa yelled sending sound waves at the shadow slowing it down and even pushing it back a bit, she hadn't noticed Johnny come behind her and charge her from behind and hit her send her plummeting towards the ground but then noticed there was no splat and when he looked back at her and saw her in another fairy's arms which was now flying up towards them, the fairy had red hair and blue, sparkling clothes.

"you'll pay for this" bloom said as she held an unconscious musa in here arms, bloom's eyes then began to glow as did her body, her anger had boiled over the rim and her bodies glow was intensifying by the second, she then shot her power towards Johnny and his shadow forcing him back , disintegrating his shadow for now and sending him a good couple of miles away and doing the same with any other ghost nearby, she then looked at musa and began to glow, using her dragon fire she began to heal musa and within minutes she was up and flying again.

Meanwhile…

Ember was sending her chords at Stella who had her shield up, however, she was still being pushed back "sunburst" Stella yelled while throwing a huge ball of sunlight at ember forcing her back Stella then groaned "how come I always get the guys who where bad make up" Stella complained before throwing more orbs of light at ember.

"what are you yapping about like my music my make up rocks" ember yelled back as she cranked her guitar up and sent her chords at Stella who nearly lost her balance and fell out of the sky, the next thing either of them new was another sound wave coming out of no where and striking ember and throwing her towards a rooftop where she crashed and was surrounded by smoke and rubble.

"yo you forget about me" musa said as she came into view, ember was then about to get up when a Danny phantom arose from within the building through the roof and sucked ember into the Fenton thermos.


	4. Chapter 4

Skulker was firing at Danny when he was struck from behind "who dares to strike me, skulker the greatest hunter of the ghost zone" skulker roared as he turned around to see a young girl with wings.

"that would be me, Roxy the fairy of animals" Roxy declared as she began to glow and the next thing anyone knew skulker was been ambushed by a swarm of butterflies and been forced back. Skulker then fired his ecto bazooka and struck Roxy sending her crashing down upon a rooftop, skulker then headed towards the fairy.

"hmm lets see" skulker said as he checked his scanner "ah the last fairy on earth for now at least" skulker said with a smirk as he activated his ectonet launcher and launched the net at Roxy and trapped her against the roof Roxy then started struggling but the net just wouldn't give way, skulker then loaded his ecto bazooka and aimed it at Roxy when he was struck from behind.

"yo skulker what's wrong a ghost human highbred too much for you to handle" Danny yelled before firing his ecto energy and cutting Roxy free and turned back to skulker. Skulker then started firing his weapons striking anyone and anything in range. Meanwhile Roxy was stumbling back to her feet and gritted her teeth in anger.

"he's too strong but still I can't let him get away with this…the ghost zone's best hunter huh well let's see how deals with me…let's go charmix" Roxy declared and she went threw her transformation, a butterfly with gleaming red ruby at it's centre appeared in the centre of her chest and a butterfly pouch thing appeared on her waist, Roxy then glared at skulker who hadn't yet noticed her transformation, she then began to fly towards skulker and fished something out of her pouch, something white, round and powerful she then placed it on her fore finger and raised her palm and aimed it at the ghost who now had finally noticed her.

"what have we here has my prey finally given up and ready to accept it's fate" skulker said with a smirk which soon vanished when Roxy used the white circle and fired an attack at skulker that sent him plummeting towards the ground where he crashed full force and even left a bit of a crater before he flew back up to fight the ghost boy and the fairy of animals.

Meanwhile…

Technass had been powering up by draining the power grid and getting ready for the Fenton ghost shield to go down so he could use all their ghost fighting technology to build himself a new, more powerful body. Technass then found himself been shot and plummeting towards the ground once he landed he looked over his shoulder to see a purple fairy with shoulder length pink hair and with what looked like a digital glider on her back only she didn't glide she flew. "and what have we here someone who thinks there so hip and far out they can defeat the ghost of technology" Technass yelled.

"hip? far out? Your slang is even more out of date than this planet's technology…'sigh' why do I always get the weird guys…I am Techna thee fairy of technology" Techna declared.

"fairy of technology but technology and 'magic' are complete opposites like technology and nature how is that even possible…well who cares" Technass stated before launching green electricity blasts at Techna.

"world wide web" Techna declared as a digital sphere appeared and blocked the attacks, but that wasn't all it did it actually absorbed the energy from the attacks. "digital wave" Techna yelled and sent her attack towards Technass who was struck and thrown back at the Fenton ghost shield at full force and gave him the shock of his after life, Technass then fell the knees of his ghostly mechanical tentacles and glared at Techna through his sun glasses, he then smirked as all the cars on the street began to move around him and merge together into a giant body of mass destruction with his face appearing on a the front window of a car.

"you may have been able to handle Technass 2.0 but lets see you handle Technass 2.1 he then started shooting green lightening, missiles, car parts at the fairy of technology, Techna then used her world wide web to absorb the lightening and block the car part and as for the missiles she used her mind to hack and connect to the missiles and changed their targets from her to Technass. "huh what the" Technass gasped before being struck by the missiles but he was only pushed back a bit but remained standing, Techna then began to connect to Technass's new body "you'll pay for that…hey what's going on I can't control my body" Technass yelled as his body of cars began to act on their own before exploded and throwing Technass on to the other side of town with Techna flying at full speed after him.

Other side of town…

Skulker was been forced back as his ectoray collided with the rays Roxy was shooting with the power of the white circle and when they collided skulker's was only being pushed back gradually until it was inches away from him and exploded in his face sending him backwards only to be hit in the back by another ghost being blasted. Another fairy then came into view. "not you again" Technass complained.

"she doesn't look so tuff" skulker said until he lost control of his suit and it fell to pieces literally.

"you were saying,…skulker meet the fairy of technology" Technass said to the small ghost then smirked when he saw the floating pieces "that gives me a totally far out idea" Technass said as he manipulated the pieces around skulker and merged with them. And laugh manically "ha ha, ha now lets see if you can handle skulktech" the Technass part of him announced.

"not good I faced this combination of ghosts before and they are tuff" Danny said as watched skulktech from next to Roxy.

"don't worry about it" Techna said as she infiltrated their systems.

"what she's getting threw my fire walls but their impenetrable, how is this possible?" Technass cried.

"didn't you say she was the fairy of technology?" skulker asked getting worried, Techna then removed the two ghosts from the systems by force and then separated the suit and the technology Technass added, Danny then sucked the ghosts and their equipment into the Fenton furnace and gave ember some new room/cell mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla was fighting young blood in her basic fairy form, young blood was wearing his pirate costume. "go morfix rope" Layla cried as bent water molecules into a pink rope and lassoed young blood.

"what the…hey no fair" young blood complained.

"fighting with unregistered weapons…that's against the rules" a ghost said from behind Layla before blasting her from behind. Layla then looked round to see a ghost in a white trench coat and hat with white 'skin' with black gloves.

"I've never been one for following rules" Layla replied before shooting orbs of her morfix at the ghost who simply shot them with a green stick that fired a laser _'oh great this guys too strong for my attacks to do any damage' _Layla thought to herself_._

"I am walker detective of the ghost zone and 'order' keeper and when you join my prison for breaking the rules you will know me as your judge, executioner, jury, executioner and if necessary your executioner" walker said before shooting Layla again and flying behind her and blast her hands and joining them with ecto handcuffs.

"looks like I don't have a choice" Layla sighed before yelling "enchantix" she then transformed again and snapped the ecto cuffs with her powers and blasted walked with her attacks and forced him back. Walker then smirked and he snapped his fingers and minutes later ghost police surrounded them all bearing weapons and ready to Layla, they then began firing ecto blasts at Layla who put her morphix shield up around her on all sides, however, it had began to crack under the power of the attacks, also young blood had got out of her morfix rope and was shooting his own ecto attacks from his sword. Layla then activated her ear piece.

"bloom get here as soon as you can" Layla said "okay time to ramp it up again lets go believeix" she yelled before transforming yet again and forcing her shield to go out outwards and increase in size which was beginning to force the ghost police back as well as walker and young blood, Layla's shield then went boom and forced the ghosts back and sent them flying in all directions.

"smuggling and using unregistered explosives…that's against the rules" walker said before firing his attacks at Layla who had retaliated with an orb of purple energy kind of attack and the attacks simply combusted on contact with each other. Layla then gritted her teeth this ghost was matching her attacks and power even in her believeix form, Layla then thrust out her arms and shot out a ray of purple energy at the ghost who simply used that weapon of his to shoot out a beam of green energy as well and when they collided neither would give in although the energy center would move backwards and forwards during the struggle, what Layla hadn't noticed was young blood had flown behind her and raised his pointing at her before shooting green ecto energy at her and striking her causing her to fall forward and her attack to end and for the beam coming from walker's attack to strike her full force Layla then fell at full speed upon a rooftop causing smoke and rubble to rise around. the two ghosts then hovered in front of her.

"now it's time to take you in delinquent" walker said as he shot a beam and the next thing Layla new her hands were in front of here and were joined by more ecto hand cuffs only these were stronger and she was weaker. the heat around them then increased.

"hey what's going on?" young blood asked as he felt the temperature increasing at an alarming rate, Layla then smiled and felt her wounds begin to heal, Layla then got back to her feet and snapped the hand cuffs again and flew up to their level. "what the you should be too weak to move let alone fly...what's going on here" young blood gasped. the three of them were then surrounded by fire which floated in mid air and grew until they were several feet in height and the bottom of the flames went beneath them and joined them and the tops of the fires also merged trapping them in a sphere of fire.

"what's going on here?" walker asked in his normal neutral/menacing voice as he looked all around at the angry flames as they roared and crackled. a shadowy figure could then be seen within the flames "who's there?" walker demanded as he glared at the shadowy figure, the figures eyes then began to glow orange as very powerful and strong power fueled them. "answer me" he barked when the figure refused to answer. the figure then took a sort of step forward and emerged from the flames, it was bloom and she didn't look happy in fact she looked furious, still in her basic form, her wings fluttered as she stayed in place glaring at the ghosts with her eyes fueled with the power of the dragon fire the ghost's either shivered or shook slightly under her penetrating gaze.

"ready Layla?" bloom asked as she turned to her friend.

"you bet i am" Layla said, bloom and Layla then flew up above the two ghosts and thrusts out their arms in the direction of about a meter in front of them in the in between them, the two faeries then began to glow with power, Layla glowed purple and bloom glowed orange.

"convergence" they said together and an orb of energy began to form in the space their arms faced, they continued to put their winx into the attack while the ghost's just gawked at them, they had never seen anything like this before, when the the orb was ready they attacked sending the orb of energy towards the two ghosts who responded by combining their own ecto attacks and striking the orb, only to gasp and gawk as their attack was been pushed back, the attack then made impact and when it did the force of the explosion it caused had destroyed the sphere of fire, but not until the two ghosts had felt it's burn, they then watched as danny came out of nowhere and sucked up young blood and walker into the fenton thermos with the rest of the ghosts they had been facing, danny then flew up to the sky and started sucking even more ghosts into the thermos.


	6. Chapter 6

Undergrowth arose on the inside of the Fenton portal and when he broke the surface he let out an almighty roar "ha, ha, ha I have finally fully regenerated and now I am more powerful than ever thanks to a 'little' rest" undergrowth declared, he then saw Sam and smirked before wrapping vines around her and transforming her again "and this time I can't be stopped and your transformation is permanent" undergrowth laughed evilly before he started to attack the rest of the residence with his carnivorous plants.

"I'm all for helping plants but this is too much" said a shy, high pitched voice from behind undergrowth he turned around to see a fairy.

"and what have we here a little pixie who dares to take on undergrowth the ghost of nature" undergrowth declared.

"I am flora thee fairy of nature and what your doing is wrong plants can live in harmony with people they do on my home planet of Linfea (not sure on spelling)" flora declared, she didn't want to fight a plant, she loved plants and would hate to hurt one.

"humans and plants can't live together I have seen too many of my children die for their progress, they suffocate them with their carbon pollution it is time for nature to reclaim this planet" undergrowth roared before growing more carnivoures plants and ordering them to attack flora, flora then dodged their giant hungry mouths and then released her glittering pollen from her body and wings and undergrowth gawked as the carnivores plants became small, harmless flowers. "What have you done to my children?" undergrowth roared.

"I turned them back into harmless flowers its basic magic on Linfea, turning thornes carnivoures into harmless flowers" flora explained.

Undergrowth then let out an angry roar before attack flora with vines coming out of his hands, however, flora simply blocked them with her own vines which she grew from the ground, before using them to tangle and tie undergrowth up, however, he simply broke into vines got out of his ropes of vegetation and reassembled in front of them, he would have simply snapped them with his strength but even if they were grown by his enemy they still are sort of his 'children' undergrowth then grew more carnivoures plants and while flora was distracted by them he disappeared into the ground and grew behind her and punched from behind, sending her plummeting to the ground creating a crater due to the force and speed of her fall. Flora then stumbled to her feet, she shook slightly as she looked up at undergrowth, who was already growing more carnivoures plants and vines that overlapped the buildings, particularly the Fenton's, undergrowth was attempting to get rid of the ghost shield, it was preventing him from fully taking over the world and wiping out the human race.

"Okay think undergrowth is basically a ecto carnivorous erectus, they used to some on Linfea but became extinct due to other carnivoures plants, extreme heat and unbelievable extreme cold, one of their seeds must have fallen into the ghost zone and got further contaminated" flora muttered to herself as she looked undergrowth over, she knew she wasn't powerful enough undergrowth had been resting for who knows how long and the older they are the more powerful they are, furthermore he could regenerate so even if she could land a blow it wouldn't matter. "okay lets turn things up" flora said "lets go enchantix" flora yelled, undergrowth then turned to her to see her transform, he went wide eyed, he thought he had defeated her, flora then flew up to his eye level about two meters away at full speed. Flora then started shooting green orbs of energy at undergrowth, who simply grew a wall of vines to use like a shield but was surprised when flora's attack went strait through the vines like a knife through butter and struck him exploding on contact, there was then two colossal holes in his body but he simply regenerated them using the ghostly vines his body was constructed of, the vines between them then fell to the ground, flora then started getting ready for her next attack when, a purple tree sprouted up behind her and vines constricted her and held her against the trunk of the tree and held her in T shape, she then tried to escape using her powers only have two purple flowers on two vines then attach to her hands and start absorbing her powers "carnitiouse absorbes" flora gasped/hissed when she saw the plants.

"correct and if you know them then you should know that it's pointless to resist them, they will absorb your powers and transfer them to me, and from what I hear faeries don't exactly have a limit but they do get weaker the longer they use their powers without rest and I don't plan on letting you rest and when I absorb your powers nothing will be able to stop me from wiping out the human race" undergrowth explained.

"I will never give up" flora exclaimed "harmonix" flora yelled before transforming again, flora then focused her powers and began to glow before destroying the vines that held her back and the ones absorbing her powers, she then flew at undergrowth at full speed, her hands glowing green with power like the rest of her body and when she made contact with undergrowth he combusted, however, he did regenerate completely within minutes and started launching thorns the size of daggers out of his hands aiming at flora who simply put a green shield up, however, the thorns struck the shield and caused the shield to combust and the shockwave threw flora back and she crashed threw dashes house wall and he fell onto his room before and when he saw what happen he fainted and fell to the ground, flora then stumbled to her feet and flew out of the hole in the wall and started launching attacks at the ghost, however, he just kept regenerating and striking her, forcing her back and to crash into things, she was getting weaker, she could barley stand now yet alone fly. Undergrowth then caused vines to erupt from the ground and tie her up and this time she couldn't even breathe never mind move, she was running out of options, she couldn't even use her ear piece to call in the other winx club members, all she could do was, was transform one more time but even if she did she would only have enough energy for one attack, the only question was would it be enough.

"ha, ha, ha your finished now and your powers will be mine and I shall use them to cleanse the earth of the weed known as humanity and the concrete jungles shall become a real jungle ha, ha, ha" undergrowth laughed evilly as the vines began to glow a sickly green and electrify flora and begin to drain her powers, undergrowth also began to glow and get bigger in size, he was absorbing her powers.

"lets go sirenix" flora yelled as he transformed one last time and broke out of the vines and created a green orb as she outstretched her arms, the green orb began to glow and grow in size, she was going to put all of her winx into this, when it was ready she launched the attack at undergrowth and it exploded on contact and smoke and rubble arose, no one could see undergrowth or if flora's attack had worked, flora then fell to the ground and transformed back into her human form, unconscious too weak to even remain her consciousness yet alone move and fight. The smoke and rubble soon vanished and when it cleared, undergrowth was seen with several colossal holes in his body, with the vines of his body stretching to heal them, undergrowth then glared at the unconscious fairy in her human form and smirked and had more vines wrapped around her and started sapping her power again which sped up the regeneration process as well as the process of vines and carnivoures plants growing and overtaking the buildings, within Fenton works vines neared the ghost shield generator and began to overtake and mess with it and it's systems, the ghost shield began to flicker on and off, however, unfortunately for undergrowth the flickering ghost shield had attracted some unwanted (for him) attention from the winx club and within minutes the other six members of the club were up on him, bloom then flew down to flora and incinerated the vines and took flora's head and rested it on her knees and closed her eyes and titled her head upward and began to glow orange and her hair also glowing began to flow as he power radiated threw her body, the power then surrounded flora's body, everyone watched from their windows as flora's body began to glow orange and her wounds healed and her eyes flickered open, she then slowly sat up strait and thanked bloom before taking on her sirenix form again, the two of them then flew up to join their friends and began to use convergence (roxy was in her charmix form, Layla in her believeix form, Musa was in her basic form as was Techna and bloom, Stella was in her enchantix form), the orb that was been created in the convergence was yellow with a orange/red aura around it, the attack continued to grow, when it reached the correct size they launched the attack incinerating undergrowth from the roots up, he then began to regenerate, Danny then came up from behind undergrowth and sucked him into the thermos.

"I think we're going to need a bigger thermos" Danny said getting laughs from everyone, undergrowth was about the thousandth ghost he sucked into the thermos that night they still hadn't emptied it.


	7. Chapter 7

"No!" Sam (still in ghost form) cried as she saw undergrowth been sucked into the thermos, her burning red eyes glared at the winx club and Danny phantom she then began to lift off the ground gritting her teeth. "You will pay for what for that" Sam hissed as she began to manipulate the vines that had yet to disappear.

"What?…last time undergrowth changed Sam she reverted back to been herself after undergrowth was defeated" Danny said confused and worried.

"undergrowth said that this time it would be permanent" flora said as she looked at Sam.

"can you change her back?" Danny asked as the eight of them dodged a couple of vines, that acted like whips.

"we can try" Flora said as her and the rest of the winx girls surrounded her on all sides and held each others hands and began to rotate the circle they had formed clockwise and began to glow their individual colours of power. Sam was about to attack the fairies when she realized she was also glowing, she then doubled over and gripped her gut, her eyes turned emerald green (like Danny's eyes were when he was in ghost form), two white rings then formed around Sam and she became herself again. Sam then began to fall and began plummeting towards the ground head first, until flora caught her. Flora then flew up to Danny. "it's irreversible, but we have given her total free will back and she will be herself, in ghost form she is sort of like you except in human form she's all human and can't use her ghost powers at all and when she is in ghost form, she's all ghost, but will always be herself now" Flora explained as she handed Sam over to Danny who then took her to safety, Flora then using her nature magic removed all the vines and unwanted vegetation and transported them to undergrowth's domain in the ghost zone.

"one thing I can't understand is why didn't Sam fight us and you when you were fighting undergrowth or when we arrived and helped fight undergrowth" bloom said with a confused tone.

"because she didn't have any free will, she had to be given orders by undergrowth in order to do something, but he was too busy fighting me, then all of us to give any orders, then when undergrowth was defeated and trapped in the thermos a part of her free will came back allowing her to fight us but she was still mesmerized and under undergrowths control and influence" Flora explained.

Some where else in amity park…

"well isn't this interesting these faeries seem to have already rounded up and defeated more than half of the ghosts attacking amity park…hmm…computer ready analysis" Vlad masters said as he looked at the computer screen in his 'secret' lab thing. A hologram pf maddi in her jump suit then appeared.

"analysis ready honey bunch" the hologram said with a cheery and also perky voice and attitude.

"the red headed one seems to be the leader and most powerful of them and the most likely one of them to become a serious threat…analyse the red haired one" Vlad ordered.

"analysis complete sweaty, Bloom Fenton, older sister of Daniel Fenton AKA Danny phantom, has traces of ectoplasmic energy readings within her DNA and her body gives off extremely high temperatures of heat when she is under extreme emotions such as anger and as the temperature her body gives off increases so does the amount of power she expels no matter if she is attacking or not. Scans also indicate and suggest that her current displays of power are that of a minimum as the other faeries seem to get more powerful when transforming into a higher level and data suggests the subject; Bloom Fenton can also do this, meaning her current power output is at it's weakest when she is in her present form" the holographic maddi said as she looked over their findings from their analysis.

"really…interesting then maybe she isn't as much as a threat as I thought and perhaps I can deal with her in her current form or get her to join me…show her current power levels" Vlad ordered, who was now in his ghost form. Several power meters came up on the screen and they all were in the red zones, "what the…this can't be possible not if this is her weakest form" Vlad roared.

"current power levels off the scale sweatums" the holographic maddi said, her tone not at all have been changed as the realisations struck Vlad that he could end up having an unbelievably powerful enemy on his hands, Danny he could handle or at least get into a stale mate but with this much power and in her weakest form he wouldn't stand a chance.

"hmm this could be a big problem but is still intriguing and yet according to this data she is only going to get stronger and more powerful, I must find a way to manipulate her and get her to join me…keep scanning her and continue to update data banks on Bloom Fenton, find out anything and everything about her and be ready with a method to clone her, I'll it if I can't get her to come over to my side, in act record data on all of these faeries and their power levels and find out what it is I need to clone them, if I can get minions with powers like there's I will truly be unstoppable" Vlad said while laughing maniacally and going intangible and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom was flying still in her basic form, not realizing someone was keeping an eye on her, she then was struck from behind by something big and strong, she then was knocked by the force of the attack into a wall and fell to the ground on her back, bloom then rolled over and pushed herself onto her knees and stumbled to her feet and looked up to see two giant, ghost dragons, each wearing identical medallions, bloom then fluttered her wings and flew up high enough for the dragons to see her, they then glared at her and began growling, baring their gigantic fangs and hissing, fork tongues. Bloom just simply glared at the dragons, unfazed by there displays of aggression, the dragons then looked at her confused as bloom showed no sign of fear. Bloom then closed her eyes and concentrated and manipulated her aura and summoned her inner dragon and opened her eyes, they were now lit with the flames from within her, bloom then took in a deep breath and let out a fearsome dragon roar that even made the dragons shiver and take a step back.

"I was wondering when I'd run into you dragon ghosts" bloom said as she tucked her body in a ball like shape and began to glow brightly, the light was so intense the dragons had to cover their eyes. "Lets go enchantix" bloom yelled and transformed.

With Vlad…

"finally she's transforming…what is the power increase of this transformation?" plasmius asked the computer program.

"current power lever now more than that of the ghost king, unable to get exact readings" the maddi hologram said, causing Vlad to growl he had to find a way to manipulate bloom before she came after him.

Back with bloom…

Bloom then let out another almighty roar and began to glow with power as did something no one expected she would do, the glow around her bodily suddenly intensified, soon after another roar was heard only this time it didn't come from bloom or either of the dragons and when the light dimmed, their hovering in place behind bloom was a BIG dragon that seemed to be completely made of fire, bloom then sent the dragon of fire on the blue dragon and took the black one on herself, bloom then sped towards the dragon, throwing fire balls at the dragon which combusted on impact, the dragon then struck bloom with its giant purple/black fist sending her into another building "believeix" bloom then yelled and emerged in her believeix form "now lets see how you handle the fire arrow" bloom said as she launched her fire arrow, the dragon simply dodged to the left and began to laugh until the arrow came back around and struck him in the back, the dragon then fell to the ground, bloom then turned to face Dora (the blue dragon), she then called back the dragon of fire and absorbed it, bloom then got ready to launch another fire arrow, not noticing the purple, black dragon get up behind her and take a deep breath and breath it's flames on her and the flames began pushing bloom to Dora who blew her own flames at bloom trapping her in the middle of the two attacks. Bloom began to feel hot as she began to absorb the flames, not realizing what was going on inside her body, as this is a lot of ghost energy and she already had ectoplasmic energy within her DNA and this just made it stronger and more active, bloom hadn't realized it yet but she had transformed and now had white hair, green eyes and a black jump suit that had a dragon claw over her chest, her wings were now glowing green, blue, white and orange in certain areas (after all she did go ghost while in her believeix form). Bloom then created a shield using her dragon fire around her and began to push it outwards, forcing the flames back, which surprised the dragons they had thought bloom would have perished under an attack of such power and extreme heat, little did they know their attacks had only made her, a lot stronger. The flames continued to be pushed back until they were inches away from the dragon's mouths, they then combusted, forcing the dragon's own fire back at them and inside them as well as knocking them into a building each. Aragon then stumbled to his feet (the purpley black dragon) and roared at bloom, he then saw her new form and began to shake slightly, she had been a powerful enemy before but now she had her own powerful abilities and the abilities of the only one to ever defeat him and foil his plans. Bloom then turned to the dragon and let out another blood curdling roar before pulling a thermos, seemingly out of thin air and trapping him within it. She then turned to do the same to Dora only to have the thermos slapped out of her grip with her tale, the blue dragon then flew into the sky and hovered over bloom before letting out a tornado of raging blue flames on bloom, still not realizing that with bloom's powers at the level they were at now she was able to absorb the flames and make herself stronger, bloom then raised her left palm above her head, in the direction of Dora and unleashed a swirling vortex of dragon fire attacks, increased by her newly claimed ghost powers and struck the dragon's jaw sending it flying back and crashing into the park, leaving a large trail of a skid, fallen trees and some broken machinery, bloom then flew down to the ground and grabbed the thermos she'd dropped she then saw her reflection in the store window and gasped as she looked herself over, bloom then closed her eyes and concentrated, two white rings then formed around her and she was back to been in her believeix form without the half ghost upgrade, she then fluttered her wings and flew to the park and trapped Dora within the thermos, still not realizing plasmius had been analyzing her powers and abilities and was searching for a way to get her to join him.


	9. Chapter 9

"okay that's all of them" bloom said as she, the winx and Danny collapsed onto the ground, they had been fighting all night without any rest and had gathered, defeated just about every ghost in the ghost zone, just then jack and maddi came out with ecto bazookas and aimed them at Danny, they weren't aware of bloom yet and neither was anyone else. Bloom simply waved her palm at them sending some glittering dust over them before teleporting them back home before they could start asking questions.

"what did you do to them?" Danny asked as panted and tried to get off his knees.

"erased their memories of your and our secrets, now we better get these ghosts the ghost zone before it breaks open" bloom said as she got back to her feet.

"how can you possibly stand?" Danny gasped as he fell back onto his knees.

"my power, the dragon fire can heal all wounds and restore energy so by concentrating on it I am able to get my strength back even if it be for a short time" bloom explained as she headed inside Fenton works to deposit the ghosts into the ghost zone. She headed down the stairs into the basement/lab and came to the finger print scanner and pressed her thumb against it, but it wouldn't open, bloom then gritted her teeth and growled before walking over to the closed portal and placed the thermos carefully on the ground and made her hands glow with the dragon fire's power, the energy pulsed within her, she then began to pry the doors open and saw the swirling vortex on the other side, she then kicked the thermos up and grabbed it with her teeth and applied some power to it and opened it, =the opening was facing the ghost portal, a endless beam of ghosts came out of the thermos all heading straight into the ghost zone, unable to stop due to the outward force of the cramped thermos suddenly been opened. Once all the ghosts were out of the thermos bloom spat the thermos onto the floor and let go of the doors as she jumped back and watched as they slammed shut, she then made her hands stop glowing and went to bring her friends back in before she lost her strength. Once everyone was in bloom added a door to the emergency ops centre and when they walked through it they were in a room that looked much like the one they had at alfea, the winx then crashed on each of their beds and slept for a long time.

Half a week later…

Bloom stumbles out of bed and found a note from Danny saying that jack had mucked up a job application for her to work at Danny's school while she was here and has ended up been enrolled in Danny's year and so has her friends, bloom then huffed and set the note on fire just from her attitude, she still had kept her new found powers to herself, not that she could tell anyone, she'd been asleep for the past half of the week. She then told her friends the news and lets just say neither of them seemed thrilled.

Casper high…

Bloom walked into her science class, not bothering to check which science it was as she had already past these exams before she went to alfea, she then heard several gasps and whispers when she entered the room and bloom, knew it wasn't because she was late.

"so looks like we have another slacker who thinks they can come in to my class la…" Mr lancer began to yell at bloom until he saw her and had to tilt his head slightly to see her face, she was a little taller than him and she was definitely not fourteen or fifteen.

"yeah sorry I'm late I've been asleep for the past half week and I wasn't even supposed to be a student here my dad just mucked up and didn't grab the job application form and when I get here I find it's too late to do anything about it" bloom explained before she took a seat next to Danny.

"well class this are new student miss Bloom Fenton, I trust you'll make her feel welcome" Mr. lancer said before giving bloom a book and sitting at his desk and left his students to work out of text books.

10 minutes in…

Bloom had already completed half the text book when someone was trying to get he attention, she then turned to see it was Dash Baxter, who then threw a paper aeroplane at bloom who caught it without any effort and noticed writing on it, she then opened it up and read.

_Bloom when lunch is over you'll_

_Find out where you stand in the school_

_System. You will either be_

_Super popular: like me_

_Popular: like kuan_

_Average_

_Nerd: like mikey_

_Wimp: like your brother_

_Techno geek._

_Or lower: if you are, your doomed_

Bloom then glared at dash, before setting the note on fire, not intentionally her ghost powers had messed with her fairy powers, now just been annoyed and she'd have to be careful not to be near anything flammable and she knew it could take a while to regain complete control of her powers.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone…

The box ghost had finally had enough of not been considered a threat and new what he needed to do, he went into Pandora's Greek like domain and stole her box and flew out before Pandora could punish him for just thinking of it, what he had neglected to do was read the inscriptions that of which spoke of a power of light turning dark if the box was used in correctly and threatened to knock the balance of all the realms and universes magical or not out of whack and could potentially release an evil far greater than what lay within this box. The box ghost grinned evilly as he began to near an opening portal, also not realising that he of Vlad's bugs had spotted him with the box.

With Vlad….

"ah yes perfect this oaf has no idea he's just handed everything I need on a silver platter and all I have to do is make sure that box serves it's purpose before Pandora reclaims it and I unlike the box ghost know all about the secret prophecy on Pandora's box but never understood it at least until now that is" Vlad masters said as he viewed the giant computer screen which showed the box ghosts every moment and what he was carrying.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloom was exiting the school after her first day when she felt something and saw a pale blue breath slither out of her mouth and saw thing happen to Danny and Sam who were in front of her and hadn't noticed the display of ghostly powers, soon after the box ghost appeared holding an ancient and evil looking box. Bloom's eyes widened with fear as did Sam's ,they recognized the box the amateur ghost held. Bloom then ran towards Danny and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Danny that's Pandora's box and if that exists the owner must, find her, we'll hold him off but I doubt even we can hold him off for long" bloom said and Danny nodded, he then ran behind a tree and went ghost and flew off to the Fenton portal meanwhile bloom and Sam hid behind a tree and got ready for battle "lets go sirenix" bloom yelled and transformed and flew out to fight the box ghost and was met with Sam in her ghost form.

Sam then forced vines to grow from the ground and tangle up the box ghost and made them sprout thorns which made the wimp of a ghost yell in pain. "you dare attack me the box ghost ha, ha you are more foolish then I thought now feel the wrath of my box of terror" the box ghost yelled as he opened Pandora's box and let the darkness within it surround amity park "ha, ha now watch as your worst fears appear and destroy you, Beware!" the box ghost yelled and all most strait after he had said it monsters and nightmares formed out of the shield of darkness which now surrounded all of amity park. Sam started to fight off all the fears she found while bloom blasted any fear that got near her while looking around franticly, fore she had many fears and if they came alive the entire magical universe would be doomed.

"well, well bloom my dear long time no see" said a dark voice which made bloom turn pale and her heart skipped a beat and her skin went pale, she knew that voice well, bloom then slowly turned around to see lord darker and soon she was surrounded by her fears, the trix merged with their gloomixs and Valtor mark on them, Valtor then also appeared as did the wizards of the black circle and tritanes, in his polluted form and the ancestral witches and with every one of her old foes which appeared bloom noticed the trix only got more powerful as they gained the power that they had when they worked for these foes. They were then connected by purple lightening and appeared to be doing a convergence, bloom was then struck on all sides by her foes, bloom then heard something that brought hope back to her.

"winx sirenix"

"charmix"

Soon after hearing these cries the entire winx club arrived in their most powerful forms, bloom then smiled as she figured out how to beat her enemies these weren't her real enemies but fears with consciousness and form given an illusion of power, she had to face her fears but in order to do so she needed the winx's help because she knew on some level they feared them as well and then they would only return more powerful than before. "ready girls lets go convergence" bloom yelled and the winx got into a semi circle and began putting their power into an attack which was sure to deal with a few nightmares, when the attack was ready it was fired and explosion occurred where it had struck, smoke and rubble arose and when they did clear they gasped at what they saw, their enemies had merged. "what the how could they have survived he power of six sirenix fairies and a charmix fairy convergence" bloom gasped as her eyes widened with fear once more.

"ha, ha you fools your fears only get stronger when you overcome them by using your deeper more darker fears" the box ghost laughed as the new more powerful nightmare towered above the winx.

The nightmare then maniacally with an echo to it's voice as well as it's voice been made up of that of all their enemies combined "orb of fears and darkness" it declared as an orb of darkness and fear materialized in it's clutches, it then launched the attack and it engulfed the winx but it didn't combust, instead it remained in place, trapping the winx in a prison of the darkest and worst fears.

Bloom. She saw her parents (both of them) and saw she was on sparx and with her sister and the great dragon, she then watched as her skin went even paler and her eyes filled with fear, she watch as sparx began to freeze as did her family and even the great dragoon she then saw her friends come to help only to be froze, bloom then began to run towards them only to freeze only inches away from her friends.

Musa. All the music had gone and silence rained she then saw her mother and began running towards her only to see her faceless and slowly fade away and she saw the same thing happen all around her to her father, her friends, her home planet until she was surrounded by darkness and become engulfed by the darkness.

Stella. She became a monster again only this time she is more ugly, more bloated and surrounded by her friends and loved ones on solaria only it was completely made of darkness, everyone then surrounded her and began striking her with everything they had not ever faltering and soon the darkness began to overwhelm Stella leaving her powerless.

Techna . She lost all signals all data and was in nothing but darkness and soon saw Timmy standing opposing her, she was about to run to him and hug him when he pulled out his gun and fired, Techna only managed to dodge by a hair, just barley and only got singed by the attack, she then looked at her smoking limb and was suddenly rammed by too much data and fell to her knees helpless, getting weaker by the second and saw Timmy approach her and hold his gun and aim it at her head and got ready to pull the trigger.

Layla. Layla was confronted with nabu and her parents and his parents and they were blaming her for what happened to him while also blasting her, giving her hell as did the winx club, s=shethen lived every painful moment of her life and was trapped in that sequence in a loop and always ended up been incinerated by flames and engulfed by darkness.

Flora. She found herself on her home planet linfea, only to find all the plants were dead, lifeless but still moved and attacked her tying her up and began to choke the life out of her, she then saw helia looking at her and smirking, she tried to call for help but found her voice was trapped, vines then gagged her, helia then launched his cables from his gauntlet at her and restrained them causing her pain, but that was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart, she then felt as helia's cables got tighter so did the dead plants hold and it was beginning to get harder to breath only she wasn't dieing.

Roxy. Roxy watched as the warrior fairies and the wizards of the black circle destroyed earth and attacked her family before turning to her and blast her with everything they had, Roxy then turned to see the winx club and smiled thinking she was saved only to have them attack her individually then all together and then converge with the warrior fairies and the wizards of the black circle and attack and this continued in a loo-p each time more painful than the last.

Something awoke inside bloom and her anger began to rise and began to glow, she could feel her power rising.

Else where…

Vlad was monitoring the battle and all the faeries power levels and abilities, waiting for the best moment to strike and make his presence known and take bloom and make her join him. "this is impossible" Vlad masters cried, his computer was overloading, bloom's power levels had rose so much that the computer was been fried, electricity began to surge over the consoles and blast him back.

Back at the battle…

The orb of darkness and nightmares began to glow with the dragon fires energy, it then combusted and forced the monster of their nightmares combined flew back and struck the ground, bloom then flew above them, bloom's outfit had changed it was mostly black now and dark red "dark sirenix" bloom yelled, she then created a ball of dragon fire and fired it and when it made contact with the nightmare creature it combusted and this time it stayed that way, bloom then saw all her friends on the ground, out cold still recovering from facing their worst fears, bloom then turned to see the box ghost, she had to stop him before he unleashed something else, she then flew at him at speed of wild fire only to have the box ghost open the box and suck bloom inside it.

Within the box…

Bloom felt her powers fade and before she knew it, she was in human form again and all the darkness of the box was ambushing her and all she could do was absorb it.

Outside the box…

Pandora had arrived and was kicking the box ghost's hide with ease she then having defeated the foolish wimp took the box and felt a power of light within it and so opened the box to release bloom before using the box to absorb all the nightmares the box ghost had unleashed, she then took the box ghost and left to go to her domain so she could punish him.

Vlad had made his arrival and approached the weak bloom, Danny phantom then flew between them. "what do you want cheese head?" Danny yelled.

"oh calm down dear boy I only have a proposition for your sister here" he said as he pushed Danny aside "bloom my dear will you join me?" Vlad asked already knowing bloom's response.

"why would I join you?" bloom snapped her voice full spite and venom, Danny then saw her eyes they were yellow and her pupils were slit like a cats.

"because I can help you master your ghost powers and make you the most powerful being in the universe, I can teach you all you need to know" Vlad said and bloom thought for a moment she did have her new ghost powers and she needed to master them especially since all her powers beyond that of her charmix were locked, until further notice that is and so she agreed and took on her ghost form, her eyes now red like plasmius, Vlad also took ghost form and flew her to Wisconsin, to his mansion where he would train her and find away to use her powers for his own personal gain, little did he know that bloom was using him, after all even with only been able to go up to her charmix she was still more than a match for him, as they flew off into the distance the last thing anyone heard of them was their evil laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"come on my dear, you can do it…just concentrate on your energy and visualize yourself splitting into a duplicates" plasmius instructed. Bloom was currently in her ghostly form, trying to duplicate herself, bloom then felt the dragon fire within her concentrated on it and felt it with all her being and allowed to merge with her ghostly form, she then felt her energy begin to split and multiply. She then opened her eyes and she saw another bloom in ghost form wearing an evil smirk and glowing red eyes of fury and evil staring back at her, they both cackled evilly, Danny had told bloom of this ability and how he couldn't master t and she had done it within a day. Bloom then smirked evilly and reabsorbed her duplicate. She and Vlad had decided bloom would master one of her new ghost powers a day and this had been her first day with 'uncle' Vlad teaching her. Vlad smirked as he observed bloom's display "perfect, well that's enough for one day, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to kick your brother while he's down" Vlad said, still in ghost form as he flew out of the room, leaving bloom who rolled her eyes at him, he was planning on becoming the new mayor, an election was coming up and what better way was there to kick Danny while he was down he had already got his much more powerful sister to join him and what better way to kick him while he's down than to become mayor and turn the entire town against him as well as just one very powerful family member. Bloom, however, unknown to plasmius had her own plans for her half ghost of a brother and his friends as well as the winx club. Bloom then took on her human form again and walked outside and then she transformed into her basic fairy form. Bloom's fairy form no longer had sparkling light blue clothing but instead black sparkling clothing. Bloom then took off cackling evilly as she headed towards amity park or more accurately Fenton works.

Meanwhile…

"I don't understand why would bloom join plasmius?" Danny asked confused as he looked to the winx club girls, they were currently in the emergency ops centre.

"according to my calculations when bloom was trapped inside Pandora's box, she must have absorbed most if not all of the darkness within it, like when lord darker turned her, he filled her with darkness, only this time it's much worse" Techna said.

"why is it worse" Danny asked as he remembered how the winx club had told him before all about their enemies including lord darker and how he turned her evil by turning bloom's heart dark.

"because when…the last time she was turned evil by darker she had little to no free will, but this time she does, she may have the same powers as last time but we have no idea what she's capable of, how far she'll go" flora explained.

"what do you mean as powerful as last time, I thought she got stronger since last time she turned evil?" Danny asked confused.

"last time she turned dark we knew we had to take precautions after what happened in case she ever turned again, so we cast a fail safe spell, it made it so if bloom ever became evil again all her powers she had acquired since darker would be locked, in other words she only has her basic fairy form and her charmix and the only way to unlock her other powers is for either the winx club to do it for her or for seven fairies including her combined" explained musa as she remembered the night they cast the spell, bloom had insisted on it so we would actually have a chance against her next time and so she couldn't do as much damage.

"so you guys should be able to defeat her easily if she attacks right?" asked Danny beginning to worry, they had told him how she was the most powerful fairy out of all of them, even at alfea, that she had a temper when trying to protect her boyfriend, now fiancé and ended up destroying an entire stadium and that was only in her basic form, if she could unlock her sirenix powers while been evil still, nothing would be able to stop her she could destroy anyone or anything without much effort at all.

"well that works in theory" said a new voice everyone turned startled to see, dark bloom, smirking evilly.

"bloom" they all yelled in unison as they all transformed, Danny to Danny phantom, Roxy to her basic fairy form and the rest of them in their enchantix forms.

"oh now I'm scared" bloom said in a mockingly high tone before cackling evilly and losing her posture for a minute "honestly you pixies think you can defeat me" bloom said with a smirk as she regained her posture,

"listen we don't to fight you bloom. Fight it your not evil I don't want to have to hurt you" flora said shyly,

"you think you can" bloom snapped as she summoned balls of dragon flame in either hand and smirked as she threw one at flora with a direct hit and shot bloom into the wall who then fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"bloom how could you attack flora like that" Stella yelled as she got into a stance and began to glow as she got ready to attack. Bloom didn't even flinch even when she saw everyone else also get ready to attack her, the attacks were shot and would of hit bloom had she not created a shield with the dragon flame and reflected the attacks back at the ones who fired the attacks and the shield of power continued to grow and made contact with the winx club and Danny and the power from the attack knocked them out cold.

"that wasn't too hard" bloom said smugly as she took on human form and went downstairs and into jazz's room and found her sat at her desk studying as usual. "hello jazz" bloom said smirking evilly.

"bloom" jazz gasped as she jumped out of her chair and then began to back away slowly "Danny and the girls told me about you, your evil now" jazz said shaking, she was terrified.

"don't be scared jazz I'm only here to talk jazz" bloom said as she sat down on jazz's bed and tapped the bed as she indicated for jazz to sit down next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jazz remained where she was against the wall, never looking away from bloom. Bloom then let out a sigh "I'm only here because I have a proposition for you" bloom said with a smirk as she reverted back to human, jazz then noticed that even if bloom's clothes changed and she looked the same as she did before becoming evil, bloom's eyes had kept the evil look, they were still yellow with slit pupils.

"what kind of proposition?" jazz asked, trying to stall for time, she was completely helpless against bloom.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you the only one out of the three of us without any sort of powers, Danny has his ghost powers and me my fairy powers, however, you are powerless" bloom stated.

"your point been?" jazz asked, in a shaky tone.

"how would you like to change that" bloom said still smirking and she still had that evil glint in her eyes.

"what?" jazz simply asked her voice now full of confusion as well as fear, bloom's smirk continued to grow and look more sinister.

"I can give you powers, make you a fairy, you'd like that wouldn't you jazz to have powers, be able to fly, protect yourself against your and your brothers enemies and all you have to do is join me" bloom said as she slid off the bed and approached jazz and stared at her right in the eye, bloom knew she would have to act fast, if jazz's powers awakened before she got her loyalty she would up against a half ghost, one full ghost and seven faeries, after all when she became a part of the family all those born after her got some of her DNA so could also inherit her powers, like she could inherit there's, even though when Danny had the accident after he was born bloom received some of his ghost DNA and now with a little kick thanks to the dragons she is getting his powers and will get powers that not even he can use, so what would happen if it turned out if jazz and Danny had inherited some of her powers too, then there would be a real problem.

"and why would you do that?…you don't need me to beat your enemies" jazz said beginning to sound unsure of what she should do, she had helped Danny face several ghosts and each time she was almost completely helpless to help defeat them.

"I know I can but I would rather have my family with me" bloom said, she knew that jazz wouldn't know anything about the fail safe spell, so she thought she could tempt her to the dark side and help her unlock her powers and when she does no one will be able to stop her and with jazz fighting with her Danny wouldn't dare even try and neither would their parents. Jazz's eyes widened in surprise, bloom's facial expression and body language just screamed danger, darkness and yet she actually sounded sincere, jazz was then surprised to find herself actually considering her offer, bloom then gazed deeper into jazz's eyes and saw her weaken, she was considering it, bloom then smirked slightly before turning it into a smile of encouragement and more it was a smile you would give someone you really care about "you don't have to decide now, take a while to think about it" bloom said as she turned around and left jazz's room and took on her ghostly basic fairy form and became invisible and intangible and flew out of the house, jazz then looked around the door and saw that bloom was gone within a couple of seconds and just put it down to some teleported spell, she then approached the stair well that led to the ops centre where she knew Danny and the winx were, but what she didn't know was bloom had beaten them so much that they were too weak to even move, she began to climb the stairwell, she was about to open the hatch and then stopped, her hands only inches away from the handle, not realising bloom was watching through a orb thanks to a spell her headmistress taught her while she flew. Jazz then thought what would happen they would tell her bloom was lying and to not trust her, to leave it all to them and they wouldn't believe bloom seemed sincere and she did give her time to consider it instead of forcing her to decide or using magic to manipulate and control her, so perhaps she wasn't all bad, little did jazz know that was what bloom wanted her to think, she knew how advanced jazz's intellect was but like all great minds they can be fooled when you use their greatest strength and weakness against them family and jealousy were jazz's, although it was small and she didn't realize it jazz was jealous of her siblings and their friends she was completely powerless and the only reason she wanted to fight ghosts when ever they came instead of just helping and supporting her family was because she didn't want to appear so helpless, and her strength and weakness of wanting to keep the family together was what gave bloom power because no matter how it happened they were family an jazz wanted to keep the family together and her best bet for that was to join bloom and try to get through to her and talk to her.

Jazz then turned and went back into room and fell to her knees and berried her head in her arms on her bed and began to weep, she felt her warm, salty tears slide from her eyes and down her cheeks "I'm so confused…what should I do" jazz whispered through sobs, the line between right and wrong had nearly completely faded and right and wrong seemed like they'd merged, help keep her family together in some way by joining the dark side or stay on the path of good and cause the destruction of her family by attacking her own sister with out holding back, the question was even harder than the choice as no matter which she picked she would have to face her family with everything she had, the question was could she do it?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since bloom's little visit to Fenton works, Vlad masters had become mayor the day before and had began to introduce his new laws. Jazz was walking down the street towards what used to be the nasty burger. Little did she know that ever since her encounter with bloom after she became dark, bloom had been watching her through magical orbs. Bloom had tainted the fail safe spell and made it so with each fairy or wizard that joins her one of her powers would be unlocked as long as it is by free will and even if they leave bloom would keep those powers. Bloom then smirked when she saw jazz begin to approach the door where a big and broad bouncer stood, bloom then teleported around the corner and took on her human form again and approached jazz from behind and laid a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, she had been just told the no teenager policy. "She's with me" bloom said to the bouncer as attempted to lead jazz inside.

"no teenagers" he said again as he blocked their paths yet again, bloom then turned to face him and pulled on the front of his plain black shirt and pulled him down so he was eye level with her, the force of the pull even knocked his sun glasses off, bloom then glared at him right into his eyes, the bouncer shook slightly when he saw bloom's yellow, cat slit eyes that just promised danger, destruction the ultimate evil, he even began to sweat slightly.

"look buster I am 21 years old, so I am not a teenager, meaning I should be allowed to bring someone below the age requirement in with me and furthermore my 'dad' is the mayor so you better let us in before I get him to fire you and if that doesn't scar you enough, well lets just say what I will do to you will scarred for life" bloom said as an evil smirk crept on her face, the bouncer then nodded and stood aside to let them in, much to the complaints to everyone else. Jazz had been shocked by what she saw, it was like bloom was two different people one of them was caring and loving while the other was the definition of the word evil and was a force that was not to be angered. They both then purchased a Vlad deluxe meal and found a table and ate together. "jazz have you had time to consider my offer?" bloom asked casually with a sweet voice and sincere, she even wore a kind smile, the only thing that betrayed her was her eyes. Jazz then dropped her head slightly, she still hadn't made her choice yet and the more she thought about it the more confused she got; there was no logical solution to her dilemma. "Don't force yourself to make a decision, take your time" bloom said as she rested her left hand on jazz's right shoulder, bloom then got up and paid for their meals, even though bloom had made it look like she could wait, her patience was wearing thin, if jazz didn't decide soon her powers would awaken and with only her charmix she wouldn't stand a chance if they pulled off convergence. Bloom then looked out the windows and smirked at what she saw Danny and the winx were fighting the fright knight, this was all bloom needed to get jazz to make her decision now, she then went out back and took on her basic fairy form and flew round front and up to where she found the heated battle taking place.

"Bloom what are you doing here?" Danny yelled as he dodged another sweep of his sword.

"Thought you could use some help" bloom replied simply as she launched orbs of dragon fire at the fright knight, the second the attack him he struck the ground like a meteorite, they had been like 30ft in the air. The fright knight then stumbled back onto his feet and launched green flames from his sword at bloom, who only absorbed them when they made contact with her, bloom then launched a stream of green flames at the fright knight, who had to jump back into the air to avoid the attack, he then flew up to their level and dodged an ecto blast from Danny as he launched a purple ecto gem at bloom, but due to the sudden movement, the attack went right by her and was heading for McMasters, or more accurately where jazz was sat considering her 'proposition' from bloom, she then turned and screamed and froze, like a dear caught in the head lights as the attack got closer and closer to her, the fast food place began to shake as jazz's fear continued to grow, which she had yet to notice, little did she know the shaking was due to her powers beginning to awaken. Bloom then flew at full speed to jazz's window and blocked the attacks past and was hit by it and went flying through the window and into jazz who two went flying. jazz was now sat on her knees, on the floor with bloom, with several cuts, rested on jazz's knees, bloom's eyes then snapped open and she bolted upright and began to glow with the power of the dragon flame, jazz then watched in amazement as each one of bloom's injuries began to heal.


	14. Chapter 14

Bloom then turned to face jazz "are you ok?" bloom asked as she began to get back to her feet. Her voice was still caring.

"Yeah, you just…save my…life" jazz stuttered, bloom then hid a smirk when she heard jazz; she had her just where she wanted her. Bloom's eyes then widened when she sensed it, bloom could sense jazz's power awakening, in fact at the rate it was going she would be able to transform in a couple of minutes and if she did it would be almost impossible to get her to join her.

"Don't mention it" bloom said "have you thought about my offer yet, I may need a little help taking this guy out" bloom said.

"I'm not sure if I should join you yet but what I will do is…I will fight with you" jazz said and bloom smirked, that was all she needed, after all they had technically joined forces, be it only temporarily but still it is enough to unlock her next transformation. Bloom then made her hand glow and touched jazz's cheek, the next thing jazz new, she was glowing and transforming.

After the transformation…

Jazz now stood with a sparkling pink teal top, pink sparkling miniskirt and boots. Jazz looked at her new appearance shocked "what?…is this?" jazz asked confused.

"your basic fairy form, I awoke your powers, gave them a slight push, like me you have fairy powers, they just sometimes take a while to show up, now what do you say we take this ghost down" bloom said as she got into a fighting stance, jazz then gave bloom a nod and the two then flew out of what used to be the nasty burger and headed towards the fright knight.

"Jazz…what happened to you?" Danny asked when he saw jazz; he then looked at bloom, who was in her basic, black fairy form.

"I awakened her powers" bloom answered, knowing full well her powers were ready to awaken, but if she told them the truth Danny may realize he too could have magic, however, if she said it was her who awoke jazz's powers they may think that only with bloom's help could there powers awaken. Bloom then turned towards the fright knight and smirked "lets go enchantix" bloom yelled, causing everyone to gasp as she took on a black version of her enchantix form, bloom then charged up her hands with dragon fire energy before launching a stream of fire at the fright knight, the impact of the attack caused the fright knight to be forced upon the ground, only this time bloom didn't stop the stream of fire and continued to force him into the ground, until he even made an imprint on the ground "jazz the thermos" bloom yelled and jazz pulled out a thermos, she started carrying them on her person every where she went after becoming a part of Danny's team and passed to bloom who stopped her attack and caught the thermos and flew down to the fright knight and sucked him within it, trapping him, bloom then took on human form, jazz then landed next to her bloom then turned to her and clasped her hands on either side of her head.

"what are you doing" jazz gasped out, bloom's eyes then started to glow with the power of the dragon fire.

"pure heart of light and love turn to darkness and join me in thy fight against all good and pure" bloom said, jazz then felt a shadow descend on her soul, her mind and begin to take control of her and convert her, her eyes then became like bloom's yellow with a slit pupils and her fairy form's clothing turned from sparkling pink to sparkling black like blooms, she even got a black and white streak going through her hair. Jazz then took on her human form and kept her new eyes and the streaks in her hair, bloom then turned to see the winx and Danny flying towards them at full speed on all sides, ready to starting attacking, bloom then energised her form with that of the dragon fire before sending it in all directions, blasting her foes back and into cars, lamp posts and even trees, they then fell to the ground, losing consciousness, Danny had even become Fenton gain only he too was knocked out cold. Sam then came round the corner, Danny had called her but she hadn't been able to get away from her parents until now, she then took on her ghost form and manipulated vines and forced them to come out of the ground and wrapped them around bloom and jazz, tightening the grip so they couldn't get away, she then began to levitate and headed towards the two, dark faeries, bloom saw Sam coming and didn't seem bothered, her body temperature then began to rise and as it did she began to glow with power and the vines began to smoke until they set a blaze and desintergrated into a small pile of ash, she then turned to jazz and saw that the vines on her had began to vibrate and their molecules were breaking off from it, until it no longer existed. Bloom then glared at Sam and blasted her with the dragon fire, forcing her back, into a tree, Sam then got back up, she wasn't out yet, she then grew flowers all round them that let off knock out spores and knocked jazz out, however, any spores that got within a 3ft radius of bloom disintegrated by her body heat, which had been increased by the dragon fire which was made even stronger by her constant emotion of anger, bloom then sped to Sam with the speed of wild fire and grabbed Sam's neck and saw she was about to use her ghost powers to escape, that is until bloom (still in human form) took on her ghost form, causing Sam to gasp, bloom then slammed Sam on the ground at full force, knocking her out and causing her to revert back to human form, she then went back to jazz and picked her up and cast the teleportation spell and went to their new home, a mansion almost identical to the original, only it was all state of the art and it was in the rich, upper class area of amity park.


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N I am well aware that this doesn't follow time order no flames I just thought it could be interesting to see what would happen)_

_Mr. lancer was currently giving a lecture about the importance of the up coming C. , Danny had been listening intently unlike Sam and tucker, Danny then noticed his oldest sister was sat behind him not really listening, she had taken this test when she was at this school but since she had been re-enrolled in this school and in Danny's year she was going to have to retake the tests._

_After the lecture…_

_Bloom made her way outside of school and leant against the wall which was to the left of the exit door, when your coming out of it, there she waited for jazz and ended up seeing her brother, she then put a hand on his left shoulder, making him jump, he then spun round "bloom…I didn't think you'd be here…in school what's wrong did you get bored?" Danny snapped._

"_unless you've forgotten I'm still a student here and I also have to take the C. again, besides I thought you'd be interested in a truce while we have these C. " bloom said._

"_why would you want a truce, you know the answers the test, everyone knows that they hardly ever change the answers, so what's your angle here?" Danny asked, suspicious of her and distrust evident in his voice._

"_family, me and jazz want you to do well especially if you join us" bloom said but that wasn't the whole truth, at night Daphne warned her of an evil, that was more dark and far more powerful than she was and it was coming, fast and she would have to make allies with herself with her current foes in order to survive, she had been told this every night for weeks now. But it was at least mostly true, she did want him to do good in these tests and actually wanted to help him and bloom knew this was her true nature beginning to peek through but it wasn't enough, after all it wasn't her heart that turned dark, it was simply over run with darkness from the actual source of darkness itself._

"_I will never join you" Danny shot back._

"_never say never, after all jazz joined me" bloom replied all knowingly._

"_you put a spell on her, made her evil" Danny snapped._

"_and you still haven't seen the weird thing yet have you?" bloom replied._

"_what are you talking about" Danny snapped, still steaming with anger._

"_why didn't I put the spell on you like I did our sister…so truce?" bloom replied, still not fazed by Danny's anger._

"…_truce" Danny whispered as thoughts began to whirl around in his head, like why didn't she put the spell on him, she wanted him to join her, yet she doesn't just use magic to do it like she did jazz, the only question was, why? Bloom then smiled at hearing they had a truce and tuned and left to go find jazz and tell her about the truce._

_Fenton works…_

_Danny was at the kitchen table, he was studying for the C. and had decided to put the questions about bloom to the back of his mind, jazz was currently helping him with the studying. Their was then the sound of doors opening and closing, a figure then appeared in the kitchen door way and Danny looked up and gasped to see bloom and instantly assumed a battle stance ready for what ever was thrown at him. "take it easy Danny, or have you forgotten that we have a truce and besides there's two of us and one of you and you couldn't defeat me with Sam and the winx club at your side when I was on my own, so I don't see the need for you to fight me, I'm only here because I feel something is coming and it is coming here so continue your studying, I won't be here long" bloom said and Danny dropped his stance and resumed studying, but he never let his guard down._

_Time out…_

_Clockwork appeared with a small ghost that looked like a young version of the lunch lady and I mean young, "ah he's alone with his two sisters good, although at this time period they are on the path of evil and with the eldest at power level she is at, it could cause a problem but still lets see how this turns out" clockwork muttered as he placed one of his time medallions around the young ghosts neck and told her to dance a little dance for him._

_Time in…_

_The young ghost was instantly noticed by the teens and adult "going ghost" Danny yelled and became intangible and forced the other ghost out of his house via the roof with bloom and jazz close behind him in their dark fairy forms (bloom is in her basic fairy form). The ghost introduced herself as 'box lunch' daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady (gross) after hearing this bloom gagged, putting her index finger into her mouth and back of her throat and jazz tried to stop herself been sick, she had seen these ghosts before and even her skin on her face had gone a light, pale green, food and boxes then began to fly from all over the city and surrounded 'box lunch' and formed a sort of battle armour. However, much to the 'box lunch' ghost's dismay attracted some unwanted attention from the winx club (who were in their basic winx forms, thinking it was just the box ghost and they weren't far off, they were half right) and Sam, now in ghost form, she had started referring to herself as the ghost of nature, they all then surrounded the ghost and got ready to attack with everything they had, the winx club (excluding bloom) began to charge up for a convergence and Sam and Danny did something similar and bloom and jazz simply began charging up for an attack, the attacks then struck the ghost on all sides, sending her plummeting towards nasty burger and knocked the special sauce heater, up a few notches and pushed the heater even closer to the metal container, the faeries and ghost and half ghosts then came down and landed and looked around for the ghost but didn't see anything, however, bloom saw a medallion basically fade out of existence, but decided to keep this to herself for as long as she could, she recognized the insignia from ghost history at alfea and it was for clockwork and it is said that he knows everything and if that was true then he could tell everyone a way to turn her back to good, besides no one knew for certain if he existed or not other than certain ghosts, so why draw attention to him._


	16. Chapter 16

"it would appear that the sister bloom and her friends meddling have made it so the child didn't receive a part of my test…oh well that is easily rectified" clockwork said as took the answers from time and placed them where Danny would find them, the nasty burger at their usual table, just before the arrived.

Time in…

Danny and his friends then sat at their usual table, something on the floor then caught Danny's eyes, he then bent down and put his hand under the seat and pulled out the C. answers, Danny then smirked and showed his friends what he had found who went wide eyed at the site. "hello great future" Danny said to himself, not realizing someone sat at another table had seen what he found, the one had seen him smirked at this when she saw the background radiation around the test answers, thanks to the power within her (no prizes for guessing who saw him and for those who can't figure it out it's bloom…Duh) bloom then made her way out of the nasty burger and filled her eyes with the dragon fire once again and started looking round for any sign of time and spatial disturbances and so several areas where their had been small disturbances but non were open. Bloom then decided to keep an eye out for open ruptures, she had a certain ghost to deal with and the best way to find him was through one of his own ruptures in time, only he closed them soon after opening.

Bloom POV…

"_clever clockwork but if I'm right then your testing Danny because of something to do with his future and from what I saw he made the wrong choice, so your probably going to medal in time some more, perhaps with foes from another time and when you do I will follow that opening that sustains them and find you and make sure that they never turn me back to been good" bloom thought to herself, she then made her way to Fenton works, she had a feeling that's where clockwork would strike next._

_A couple hours later normal POV…_

_Danny and his friends then entered Danny's room and stopped and gasped and went wide eyed when they saw who was lying on Danny's bed looking comfortable, staring at the plain ceiling. "bloom what do you want?" Danny asked angrily and got into a stance, ready to fight his older sister. Bloom then rolled her eyes._

"_I'm not here to fight you, if I was I would have transformed and you three would be out cold…I just have some unfinished business with a ghost that may or may not turn up" bloom said with a bored tone "besides unless you have forgotten we still have a truce" bloom added in the sae bored tone._

_Danny then dropped his fighting stance "what ghost?" Danny questioned, with a suspicious look in his eyes._

"_you'll find out soon enough…why don't you go and cheat on the C.A.T test…I know you have the answers, I saw you pick them up at the nasty burger" bloom said in the same tone, before taking in a deep, bored breath. Danny just stared at her shocked, not just that she had seen him take the test answers but also she wasn't trying to stop him from cheating like everyone else. Danny then dumped his bag on top of his draws, bloom then bolted upright and took on her dark winx form (for those who don't get it, dark bloom's basic form), everyone then turned to her shocked and Danny and Sam transformed into their ghost forms and got ready to fight bloom, bloom then leaped off the bed and took a fighting stance glaring at one of Danny's wall, the hall way was on the other side, Danny, Sam and tucker just looked at her confused, that is until a green glow began to appear which formed a ghost they remembered pretty well as skulktech, bloom then launched a chain made of dragon fire at the ghost combo and constricted his arms to his side, the ghost then tried to turn intangible to find that even then it could get out of the chains and couldn't snap them either. Bloom then approached the ghost, her face showed an expression full of anger and rage, a miniature gun then came out of skulk tech's shoulder and blast bloom and knocking through Danny's wall._

"_hey that's my wall skulktech and my sister…grrr…how did you and technus get back together anyway" Danny yelled as he blasted the ghost with his ecto blasts, but with bloom now out of range the chains had vanished and skulktech easily avoided the attacks._

"_that's skulktech 9.9 to you ghost child" skulktech snapped as he punched Danny through the wall and flew after him, blasters at the ready, he then stopped and faced Danny and bloom, both his faces smirking evilly he then blast bloom and Danny and followed after them but stopped and aimed his weapons at them, only to see they stopped too and Danny was looking at bloom with a confused expression._

"_that does it" bloom yelled "going ghost" she yelled, thinking she'd try it, she then took on her ghost form which was combined with her dark winx, she looked like normal dark bloom, except with white hair, red eyes, a white dragon insignia on the centre of her top, Danny then just stared at her gawking, he hadn't seen that coming, especially when bloom duplicated herself a hundred times over, skulktech was also gawking, they were now facing an army of half ghost, half faeries all with the power of the dragon fire, skulker then looked at his scanner and went wide eyed and his expression changed from it's cockiness and arrogance to one of fear._

"_so we were right when the ghost fairy multiplies the dragon fire doesn't divide it multiplies and so does it's power" skulktech explained before he was blast by each and everyone of the ghost faeries and was sent plummeting like a meteor to the ground, the bloom's then re-merged and went down with Danny to find Sam and tucker around skulktech, tucker already hacking his systems._

"_everyone get hold of him" bloom instructed Danny then held one of skulk tech's arms down while Sam and tucker did the other and bloom pressed against the armour and removed the medallion. As soon as the medallion was removed the five of them then went flying into the ghost zone, or more precisely clockwork's layer but only bloom was aware of this._


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and co. then started looking around what looked like the ghost version of the inside of big Ben, bloom however, was keeping an eye out for clockwork, he had the answers that she needed to remain evil forever as well as the secret which could turn her back to been a goody two shoes. Bloom then turned round just in time to see skulktech 9.9 go through one of the open portals, soon after a ghost in a purple robe, cloak thing with a clock like staff. "that was me" clockwork said when he heard tucker try and shift the blame off himself for what happened to the ghost "I sent him back to his own time or should I say forward to his time you time for me moves…oh forget it your just kids" clockwork said as he slouched slightly.

"who are you?" Danny questioned. Bloom then rolled her eyes.

"I am clockwork maser of time and I have been hired by my employers to eliminate your future so that never happens" clockwork said as a portal opened showing Danny's future-self using his ghostly wail to level the future amity park, earning gasps from Danny and his fiends, bloom however, just gaped at the future Danny and how powerful and evil he was/is, Danny then started yelling at the ghost requesting proof that he would become evil, clockwork then showed jazz finding his backpack and the C.A.T answers, she then broke into tears.

"Danny's a cheater…this is all my fault if I had been helping him study instead of fighting him, he wouldn't have had to cheat…'a shadow then lifted from jazz's aura' bloom I am no longer fighting on your side" jazz yelled to the sky.

Bloom then bent over grabbing her gut wincing as she did so. Bloom then fell to her knees, her right hand pressed against the ground, holding her up with her left arm still gripping her gut. "huh…what's up with you?" Sam asked as she saw bloom's reaction. Bloom then gave her a dirty look as her red hair fell over her face.

"faeries are stronger in groups and when jazz was under my control I received her powers and got stronger, you have one of your major sources of power suddenly vanish and see how you feel" bloom snapped as she stumbled back to her feet.

"ah and if it isn't the half ghost, half fairy girl" clockwork said "you've been searching for me" clockwork added as he smirked at bloom, deciding to keep the information she desired to himself. Danny then realized what he'd said after he got over what happened to his sister.

"eliminate my future…you mean kill me?" Danny stated as his hands behind his back charged with green ecto energy, ready to strike at any moment. Clockwork then smirked.

"don't think your little ecto rays can stop me ghost boy I know all and control all" clockwork said as he got his staff ready, Danny then went wide eyed at the fact he knew that he had his ecto blasts charged up before he even saw them, Danny then gritted his teeth and launched the attack, causing bloom to roll her eyes, already knowing what was going to happen. "time out" clockwork said as he floated out of the way, not noticing someone move through the shadows and get ready to strike him from behind, a orange stream of fire combined with ecto energy blasted clockwork from behind forcing him to the ground, he then turned around to see bloom glaring at him with fire burning in her ghostly red eyes.

"tell me what has the power to turn me back to good" bloom declared and clockwork just smirked.

"how can you move, when time stands still?" clockwork asked as if he didn't know, he just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly, bloom then made her hand transparent and put her fingers through her top and pulled out the medallion, she had kept the one she had taken off skulktech, knowing what would happen and it would come in hand, after all clockwork was known for his control of time and his own medallions were the only thing that could make one immune to it and then bloom showed clockwork the medallion before putting it back, hidden by her fairy clothes, bloom then smirked, she was using clockworks own medallions against him.

"now tell me what has the power to turn me back to good" bloom demanded.

"what you seek hides in plain sight you shan't see it unless you can put a name to it then you shall see what is hiding in plain sight and you will know where to find it" clockwork said as he hit time in, bloom figured he was going to try something again and passed Danny and co. three medallions, she couldn't risk losing him yet, he may be the one to give her the answer of the identity of what it is she seeks and where it can be found, after all he knows the ghost zone and better and one could only assume what it is that she seeks was in h the ghost zone. Bloom then saw several ghosts appear from different time periods. "you four have seen too much you must be disposed of before you permanently alter the time stream" clockwork said "there is no where to run" he then added when the ghosts charged up their weapons and he saw the teens and adult look around, bloom then gritted her teeth and grabbed Danny and his friends and threw them into the portal before going in after them.

"no where but the future" she called over her shoulder as she dived into the portal.


	18. Chapter 18

Bloom then emerged saw Danny and co. looking around at the future amity park, bloom then looked around and was shocked by it's appearance, just then a woman in a red jump suit came around the corner on some kind of hover board and aimed a huge ecto bazooka at Danny. "that's right ghost all this destruction is all your fault" she stated as she began to squeeze the trigger only to have Sam and tucker block the target "Sam tucker it can't be you…this has to be a trick you can't be alive" the woman said in shock.

"well, well Valerie looks like you career of ghost hunting has certainly gone up, now hasn't it" bloom said still in her ghost form, Valerie then turned around to see bloom smirking, she then gasped and pointed her weapon at her, bloom then multiplied herself into 4 duplicates and surrounded her, she may still be weak from losing jazz to the side of good but she could take Valerie out no problem. Just then blooms duplicates were blasted and vaporized and bloom was also hit sending he into the ruins of a building and Valerie was then hit and could barley hold her consciousness. Bloom then looked up weekly to see the future and evil Danny phantom, bloom then gritted her teeth and took on her enchantix form, merged with her ghost form, she then launched a stream of dragon fire combined with ecto energy, hitting the future Danny and throwing him through three buildings, bloom then stumbled back to her feet and approached Sam, now in ghost form and tucker, she then ripped the medallions from their necks sending back to their own times. Bloom then turned to Danny and smirked.

"what are you planning sis" Danny asked as he charged his ecto blasts up ready for any surprise attack.

"isn't it obvious Valerie tried to kill me that means I'm still here and if I'm her enemy that means I'm still evil and she may have something that I seek and your friends would only get in my way so why don't you go fight your future self while I go in search of mine" bloom said as she flew off into the sky and opened a portal to the ghost zone and flew through it.

Ghost zone…

Bloom through the now what appeared to be crippled ghost zone, she knew if ever a threat would rise that would cause problems for her rose she would come to the ghost zone and seek out what she required, she soon cam to a dragon like cave and flew into it and could feel the presence of darkness growing stronger, she then saw herself, her future self looking more evil and powerful than ever and dragons made of stone, water, fire, wind, lightening and many other substances and even some of them were combinations of them, her future self then looked to the shadows where bloom had hidden. "come on out of there I know you're their I can sense your presence, your power" she declared, bloom then snuck out of the shadows and approached her future self who simply smirked, two stone dragons then approached her and looked like they were about to attack her, however, one glare from bloom with her eyes glowing with the dragon fire caused them to back down in fear from her.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here, so tell me what is it that has the power to turn me back to good" bloom yelled and her future self just smirked at her.

"I know what you seek and I know where it is, I found it a year after the explosion, by then though Danny's dark side had arose like I…or should I say we feared, fortunately he has yet to discover the magic within him, I destroyed the object, however, even after I absorbed all the power that laid within it I was still unable to defeat him or gain power over him and when I tried to do so it caused the destruction of the winx club, however, I did manage to take their powers before they were lost forever, me and Danny are now even in power, however, I will soon over power him and all I must do is absorb my own power, I would take yours but that would only create a paradox and my destruction along with it and that is almost certain, however, I find ghost powers do come in handy from time to time" future bloom said evilly, her eyes growing with power.

"so what is it that can turn me back to good?" bloom questioned again.

"you'll figure it out, I know you will…after all I did and when I did I became a million times more powerful, but be warned if the object's power is activated your darkness…our darkness shall be sucked within it and we shall become good again and Danny phantom will defeat us easily as we will be too 'good' to try to destroy him and go all out without holding back" she replied and bloom felt fear grasp her, this is why she feared Danny becoming evil, the power he held now was incredible, that is if his magic powers awaken, however, until then he still is unbeatable if he doesn't hold back and been pure evil he wouldn't think twice about holding back and would destroy her and take her powers and then use that to do the same to the magic dimensions and an ultimate evil would arise and the stronger it got the more darker it got, Danny could either save or destroy the universe and this was one of those cross roads, only here the future can solidify the past and so she can't worry about been turned back to good, well not until this time has passed.


End file.
